Havoc in Tortall, Episode 1..
by Onion
Summary: A new goddesses adventures in Tamora Peirce's Tortall. Daine and Numair have continous appearences


Havoc in Tortall, Episode 1: 

Meeting A New Earth Bound Goddess 

"You suck!" 

"No you do!" 

"Bug off loser!" 

"Horseshoe!" 

"Jerk!" I screamed at him one last time before I ran away from the park. 'Stupid, stupid Gabriel..' I seethed silently as I started for home. My moronic ex boyfriend had stopped me at the nearby park, when I was taking my little brother Mark, to play there. 'Oh crap...' I turned around and ran at Warp 9, back to the park to see my defenseless little bother, still swinging on the swing set located at the very center of the park, thank fully Gabriel had left. 

I slumped my shoulders and walked over to the 5 year-old, known as Mark. "Hey kiddo.." I smiled down at the innocent child. "Why don't we head home, mom must have started dinner by now." 

"Ok" Mark said in his adorable little kid voice that made me just want to squeeze him till he burst. 

I grabbed his hand and lead him home. "Did you have fun today?" I asked. 

"Yup." He answered with a single syllable. 

"That's Good." I smiled and opened the door of the big white house, I preferred to call home. Sniffing the air, I smelt... nothing. 

"Mom? Mom, are you home yet?" No answer. Then a crash sounded from the kitchen followed by cursing. 

"Mommy!" Mark ran into the kitchen with me on his heels. Our mom looked at us sleeplessly as a mist of snow-like flower drifted about. "Mommy, what'd you do?" He asked, his eyes large. 

"Nothing hunny, just dropped the flower." Mom smiled and shook her head, sending little spurts of it straight for me. I sighed. That was mom for you, klutzy, but optimistic. 

I tonred and headed up to my room, scooping my grey kitten, Potato, up as I went by. "Hey kitty.." I smiled and sat down on the shelf hugging the kitten tight. Suddenly a bright light blinded me. 

* * *

I woke up in a big room. Well big isn't the best way to describe the room. It was huge and mysteriously beautiful. My eyes started to adjust to the beauty of the room when a tall black balled man entered the room. He wore a gold breast plate, that shined in a no existent sun. He was fallowed by others(I'm not going to take time to mention all of them, cause I'd be here forever). They where all elegant looking, almost as if they where royalty. The man introduced himself as Mithros, god of war and law. 

I just sat on the floor and looked up at him. "Um... I'm Kaylie, Kaylie Perkins." I did move an inch while I said this. "Um... excuse me for asking sir... But why am I here?" My voice squeaked. 

"Theres no need to be afraid, child." And old lady walked, well more hobbled over to me with a cane. "I'm called The Grave Yard Hag." I didnt doubt that, judging by her looks. "Don't worry child, welcome to the club." 

I looked at her, confused. 

"So these nuncences did tell you? Well girl, you are a goddess. Instead of being called Kaylie Perkins, that is what you said you name was dear, right? Well now you'll be known as Kaylie, the Mischievous. Goddess of Mischief and Tricks." 

"The Hag is correct," Mithros stood. "But, first you'll be earthbound for three years, in the kingdom of Tortall." He snapped his fingers, and I disappeared with a flash. 

* * *

"Um... HELP!!!" I looked around from my new found perch on top of what appeared to be a castle. "PLEASE HELP ME!!" I called out desperately, feeling the urge to vomit. I hated heights, and right now it appeared that I was stuck 500 ft in the air, some place far from my home. 

"Hello?" A voice called out from below me. 

"HI! Can you please help me out?" I called down. 

"Um... sure.." A door opened beneath me, causing me to fall on the kind person who had opened the door. 

"I'm like SOO sorry!" I jumped up and helped the awfully tall man to his feet. "Thank you though!" I gave him my prize winning smile. 

"Apology accepted. Now who are you, and what on earth where you doing up there?" He asked, as he began leading me away from the small room where I had landed. 

"I'm Kaylie, the Mischievous," I said, getting used to my title. "And the gods sorta made me land there." I explained. 

"Kaylie, the Mischievous? And why where you up with the gods?" the man asked. 

"No more answers till you tell me who you are." I said solemnly. 

"Numair Salmalin, now answer my question, if you don't mind." The guy, Numair said, almost like an order. 

I answered his question, explaining my whole predicament. Suddenly, while I was explaining, I wondered if and how I'd ever get home again. 

* * *

Well, what do you think? Yeah, Its not much, but its the first installment, more will happen in later adventures! So, now what do you think? Good or bad, just tell me! 

~Onion 


End file.
